


Together? Together

by j_love1722



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnant Lydia, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_love1722/pseuds/j_love1722
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia faints in the middle of the dance, but little does the pack know that there are only more surprises waiting to come for all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together? Together

“Stiles,” she gripped his bicep tightly, trying to hold herself steady as she lost her balance. Her hand went to touch her own forehead as she began to feel light headed. “Stiles, I-I don’t feel too good.” She leaned against him even more, her sight getting blurry.

He looked at her, feeling her get heavier in his arms. “Lyds, what’s wrong?” his voice was full of concern as he inspected her up and down. “Baby, tell me what is it?” he pushed a strand of hair away from her face and behind her ear. Brushing his hand across her cheek softly, he could feel that she was a little warm.

It didn’t take long after asking her the question that she fainted in his arms. He caught her carefully, panic coursing through his body as he gently went down to the ground with her. Lightly, he grabbed her cheek, trying to wake her up. “Baby, wake up,” he pleaded her, as he looked around the gymnasium for someone to help them. “Scott!” he yelled, and watched as his best friend ran over to them, sliding across the floor over the strawberry-blonde. 

“What happened?” he asked as a crowd began to form around them. Scott looked around frantically, “Someone call an ambulance, let’s go! We need to get her to a hospital.” Scott looked at Stiles, noticing how panicked he looked. “Stiles,” when he didn’t look at him, Scott grabbed his arm tightly, “Stiles, you need to tell me what happened.”

His mouth moved, but nothing came out until he snapped out of whatever trance he was in. “I-I don’t know. She was just fine, we were dancing and then all of a sudden she said that she didn’t feel so well and that’s when she collapsed. She felt a bit warm.” He looked around at the swarm of people surrounding them, then leaned in closer to Scott. “Do you think it’s supernatural? Should we take her to Deaton?”

Scott looked at the girl laying on Stiles’ lap unconscious. Her heart beat was normal, but there was no way to tell for sure whether it was supernatural or not. “Best bet is to take her to Deaton, better be safe than sorry right?”

Stiles nodded in agreement, picking Lydia up in his arms and carrying her across the gymnasium. “Stilinsky!” he turned around to find Coach running to catch up with them. “What happened, is she okay?” He looked down at the girl in his arms, noticing how pale she was. “Are you taking her to a hospital because she doesn’t look too good.”

“No Coach,” Stiles said, trying to reassure him, “she’s just had a long week with exams and everything, she just passed out from exhaustion. I am going to take her home and put her to bed.” He watched as the Coach went over this in his head, concern running along his face.

He sighed. “Alright, but if you need anything make sure to call the ambulance and make sure to call her mother and let her know. She is out of town for a conference in Wisconsin.” Stiles looked at his Coach in his disbelief. In the four years that he had know this man, never had he seen him show this much concern for another human being.

“Will do, Coach,” he said as he carried on, following right behind Scott as they left the gym, with Kira, Malia, Mason, and Liam following closely behind him. When he got to his Jeep, Kira got in the seat behind the driver and Stiles placed Lydia gently in with her, making sure her head was placed carefully on Kira’s lap.

“Do you want us to go with you guys?” Liam asked, looking at the rest of pack, worry running across his face.

Stiles got into the driver’s seat, turning on the car quickly and looked to Scott to see what he wanted to do. “You guys stay here. We will call you if you need anything. Enjoy the dance and we will keep you posted on how Lydia is doing.” He jumped into the passenger side of the car, waving goodbye to the rest of the pack as Stiles quickly made his way to the exit of the school and towards Deaton. 

“Don’t you think you should give him a call, just so he knows we are on our way?” Stiles asked, trying to keep his calm, his eyes on the road, and looking back to make sure Lydia was okay. He watched as Scott wordlessly pulled out his phone and began to dial what he assumed to be Deaton’s number. 

“Stiles,” he heard a soft voice call for his name and quickly looked in the rearview mirror to find that Lydia was slowly waking up, her eyes half open and half shut. “Stiles,” she whispered again, more frantically this time, “what happened?”

Reaching his free hand behind his seat, he grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. “It’s okay, Lydia. We are going to get you to Deaton right now. You are going to be fine.” He felt her hands getting slightly cold. “We are almost there.”

She could hear him and feel him holding her hand tightly, slowly it all began to fade though. His voice became background noise and her vision began to fade again until the only thing she could see was pitch black, a darkness that she had become all too accustomed to.  
*  
He sat with his hands covering his face for almost twenty minutes with Scott waiting by his side patiently as Deaton continued to look over Lydia, making sure that she was okay. He heard the door shut and immediately stood up, eyeing Deaton very carefully. “How is she, is she going to be okay?” The whole pack bombarded him with questions until he raised his hand up, all of the questions stopping abruptly. 

Deaton turned to Stiles, his face calm, but expressionless. “Lydia is fine, she was stressed, malnourished, and her banshee powers overcame her in a sense.” He looked to Stiles who was still confused.

“That doesn’t make any sense, I am with Lydia almost all the time. I make sure that she eats, she sleeps about five to six hours a night like she always does, and she is always stressed out about school. We’ve been working on our tether too. Why did she pass out now?”

“Stiles,” Deaton looked at him, his expression softening. “Lydia is pregnant.”

Everyone watched as Stiles nearly fell back down in his chair, his hands going right back to his face in disbelief. He could feel his heart rate increase, his palms begin to sweat profusely and his mouth moved quickly, but only air escaped his lips. 

“Pregnant?” Scott was the first one to speak up, shock overtaking his voice.

“About two months along, yes.” Deaton bit his lip, still looking at Stiles.

Stiles went from biting his nails to biting his lips to standing up to sitting down, he could not keep his body still. “Can-can I see her?” he asked timidly.

Deaton nodded, motioning for him to go into the room where Lydia was laying down. “I must warn you, Stiles, she is very weak and should probably rest for the next week or so. I wouldn’t push her too much with the questions.”

Stiles nodded, then cautiously made his way into the other room where he found his girlfriend fighting the battle with sleep. He took a seat next to her and grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. “Hey,” he whispered to her softly, bringing her hand up to his lips.

She looked at him with sad eyes, “Hey.” Her lip quivered as they continued to look at each other. “Stiles I’m so sorry for not telling you and for ruining prom and-” she stopped talking when she felt his thumb run across her bottom lip. 

“Sh-sh,” he cooed, trying to get her to calm down. “Prom is the furthest thing from my mind right now. How are you feeling?” He pressed his hands against her cheek and forehead, trying to see if she was still feverish or just as cold as she had been in the car. “You scared me half to death.”

She smiled, “I would have screamed if that were true. But I am feeling okay, just really tired… exhausted actually.” He could see it in her face too. Her eyes were tinted slightly red and the creases on her beautiful face were more prominent than ever. He let his eyes wander from her face down to her stomach where another human being was forming.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked, his voice soft and almost inaudible.

She swallowed hard, not really knowing who to answer. “I don’t know. I just didn’t know how to tell you, really. I mean we are barely eighteen and college is literally a few months away, what are we going to do?” She looked down at his hands, the way his fingers molded into hers so perfectly. “I am so scared, Stiles.” She sat up slowly, pulling her feet over the edge of the table she was laying on as Stiles got up, wrapping his arms around her small body. 

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms soothingly. “I know, there is a lot that we have to think about but first let’s get you back into good health. So from now on you are under my supervision twenty-four seven and I mean that wholeheartedly.” He kissed her forehead lightly, before pulling away from her, taking a good look at her face. “We are going to get through this.”

“Together?” she asked softly, pain seeping through her voice.

“Together,” he said, smiling at her. “We are Stiles Stilinsky and Lydia (soon to be Stilinsky) Martin,” they both laughed at his little insight on the future, “we can do anything.” He tugged a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her plump lips softly, pulling away with the taste of strawberry from her gloss still stuck to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” she said, burying her face in his chest, taking in his strong smell of cologne. His smell, one that she would never get tired of.

He laughed lightly, “Not possible, but that’s okay.” They stayed like that, wrapped up in each other’s arms for a few more minutes before heading out hand in hand to face the pack and whatever future they had ahead of them.


End file.
